


If I Had a Nickle...

by DarkFoxKirin



Series: The Narrator MEME Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meme, dont worry the characters come back to life, extreme crossover, narrator - Freeform, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/pseuds/DarkFoxKirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a little narrator meme off of deviantart, but then it became this monstrosity! Come and read your favorite characters written in random scenarios together and see what happens!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had a Nickle...

I. Choose up to five (5) of your favorite movie, TV show, or book characters that will embark in this role-play. If you don't have five (5) then leave them blank (or create a character on the spot!) Be sure to give a little description of them:

1\. Loki (Thor) - Loki is sneaky, sly, and has awesome magic powers. Although, you can only expect that from the God of Mischief. 

2\. Tom Riddle: ‘Sane’ (Harry Potter) - If Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) hadn’t split his soul and thusly lose his face for that of a snake, and his sanity, he would have been smart, gorgeous, sane, and an all powerful wizard. (Even though Harry’s great too.)

3\. Sherlock Holmes: ‘And John Watson’ (Sherlock) - Sherlock can deduce just about anyone and anything. But he wouldn’t get anything done without John around… (An accident happened with John and one of Sherlock’s experiments and now John is about the size of 5 to 6 inches.)

4\. The 10th Doctor (Doctor Who) - The Doctor is qwerty, goofy, and is a thousand year old alien that time travels through outer space and earth. He always brings a banana to a party. Bananas are good.

5\. Spock (Star Trek (2009)) - Spock is a green-blooded hobgoblin that shows almost no emotion whatsoever and (alien/Vulcan) is currently always and will be the First Officer of the USS Enterprise. He beat Khan Noonian Singh’s ass. (Although, I absolutely love Khan too.)

 

II. One of your characters decides to make a grand entrance into a random tavern. How does that go? Pick either Character One or Character Four : 

Loki walks into a tavern. (This sounds like the beginning of a bad joke…) He looks around before yelling out in a haughty voice, “KNEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!” A few people (who aren’t too drunk) run and hide. Others don’t really give a fuck and kneel. One man keels over in a puddle of his own vomit. Loki looks rather proud, if not annoyed at the ones that ran and the state of the place. A prince needs a better throne room…

III. Jealous, Character Three tries to make a grand entrance as well but somehow fails… why is that?

Sherlock sees this and feeling jealous, tries the same thing at the tavern across the street. John (5 or 6 inches tall and clinging to Sherlock’s hair) tries to Sherlock not to do it. He does it anyway. Apparently, the tavern is only for lesbians. And they hate men. Sherlock flees in terror with John clasped in his hands with the women screaming, “We’ll castrate you, and your little mini man too!”

IV. A character is surrounded by many enemies and decides that the only thing they can do is fight! How does that go? Pick either Character Two or Character Five

Tom Riddle (after getting all of the pieces of his soul back together,) breathes in the fresh air. He’s so glad that Harry had finally gotten through to him and made him bring his soul back together. (and by ‘gotten through to him’ meaning that Harry had strapped him down and made him drink a potion that made all of his soul pieces surge back into him.) Tom was so grateful, that he was planning on asking Harry out on a date. (He saw all of those looks toward his ass…) But just as he was about to floo to Grimmald Place (Harry had keyed him into the wards.) The Order of the Flaming Ducks show up. Moody is the first to speak, “I don’t know what you did to Harry to get him to trust you, but you are going down-“ Tom just rolls his eyes and turns them all into multi-colored flaming ducks right before turning around and walking calmly away. He has a date to attend.

V. Character Three is depressed and decides to get drunk.

Sherlock is depressed. And drunk. Why you ask? Because just a few hours ago, Sherlock had confessed his love to his dear John and had kissed him. But John had turned around and ran as fast as he could away from poor Sherlock. (As fast as a 5 to 6 inched person could go anyway.) Sherlock, after throwing a fit, broke into John’s liquor stash and had gotten smashed. Sherlock needs to forget though, but to do that, he needs his syringe with his special mixture. But before he can get it out, John comes back with a bouquet of blue roses. John smiles and kisses Sherlock’s hand as he goes to pick him up, “I love you too.” Sherlock wishes he hadn’t drunk so much. He thinks he’s gonna- “BLARGH!!” Right on John. John just sighs and goes to get a wash cloth.

VI. An event like no other takes place and Character One and Character Two get into a battle to the death. Who wins?

Thor Odinson and Severus Snape are unhappy. Their love interests are involved in other people that are not them, so Severus and Thor team up together to make a potion. One that will make the person it’s given to love the first person they see. Unfortunately, it only last 24 hours. All good things must come to an end as the say. They put the potion in Loki’s and Tom Riddle’s tea. (Loki and Tom were meeting at a coffee shop to catch up. You know, alien invasions and trying to take over Great Brittan tend to take up a bit of time.) But before they could sip their tea, Harry Potter and Tony Stark show up. They greet each other with surprise and a kiss on the cheek. And, naturally, they share their tea with each other, but Tony wants coffee instead and Harry has never had coffee before and wants to try it. They sip their tea and close their eyes in bliss. There’s nothing like well made tea. But just as Thor and Severus are about to sneak closer and place themselves in front of them, when Tony asked Tom if he would like a refill and Harry asking Loki the same. Of course, when they open their eyes, they kissed the person they saw first. But when Loki kissed Harry, and when Tom kissed Tony, the other saw this from the corner of their eye and the spell broke. Both infused with rage in thinking the other had put the potion in their drinks, they started a battle to the death. Shocked and confused, Harry and Tony notice Thor and Severus panicking and trying to leave quietly, but they both get violently knocked over by a passing waiter. Loki is about to deal the finishing blow on Tom when Harry and Tony get his attention. “Hey! Yeah, you! …They did it.” Harry pointed at the two trouble makers trying to get up dizzily. Surprised and sheepish, Loki and Tom forgive each other and start to ‘have a talk’ with Thor and Severus. 

VII. Character Four or Character Five accidentally drink a love potion. Who do they fall in love with first? Character Two or Character Three?

The 10th Doctor is about to go back into the TARDIS, when he sees a peeled banana on a table. Delighted, the Doctor takes a bite. CHINK! Oh no! That wasn’t a banana; it was a vial with a weird pinkish purple liquid inside of it. (He must still be a little loopy from that tap on the head earlier…) Chocking, the Doctor inadvertently swallows the potion. The Doctor starts to feel a little funny when two pairs of footsteps thunder his way. He turns around to a tall brunette man with a Belstaff coat and a light blue scarf on slam into him. He looks into the strange man’s and- sees the most beautiful face he had ever laid eyes on. Immediately, the Doctor kisses him passionately. The strange and beautiful angel rips himself away from the Doctor and wipes off his mouth while calling out, “Joooooooohn...” John rounds the corner also and assesses the situation. John sighs and shakes his head, “Only you Sherlock.” Luckily, he’s friends with Jack Harkness and he calls him. Jack comes running into the scene. He quickly goes to the vial and realizes it’s one of the things that he had stolen from another universe. It was a love potion. Oops… Now, the only cure is for the lover or love interest of the afflicted to have sex with them. Good thing too. Jack was getting blue balls from waiting for the Doctor for so long. He’ll thank him later and all that. Now, where were those handcuffs he had stashed away…

VIII. Since Character Four or Character Five are under a love spell, how do they try to spoil their partner?

While Jack goes to try and find those handcuffs, the Doctor grabs Sherlock by the arm and yanks him inside of the TARDIS for a joyride just for his snookums. Even though Sherlock is panicking on the inside, he is fascinated by the size of the inside of the alleged blue police box. “It’s-“ “Bigger on the inside? Yeah. Anyhoo, when and where do you want to go? I can take you anywhere and anytime, just name it.” Sherlock looks skeptical and just calls out a random time, “Einstein’s greatest discovery.” The Doctor nods happily and starts to move the knobs and levers. “Great choice! I haven’t seen old Steinny in ages! Literally!” They land and the Doctor opens the doors to find… Einstein. Sherlock is astonished and asks a ton of questions. In German of course. When they have to leave, and Sherlock is finally starting to warm up to having a man (or alien) of the Doctor’s caliber, Jack comes out of nowhere and clamps on the handcuffs onto the Doctor. Sherlock, only slightly disappointed, watches Jack sling the Doctor over his shoulder and trudges toward where he knows is the other man’s bedroom. They kind of forget to take Sherlock back home until after the fun has been had…

IX. Character Two tries to steal from either Character One or Character Five. Do they succeed?

Everything is crumbling apart! They are under attack and Spock, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov, and even Sulu were all in the infirmary! Jim’s injured as well, but at least he’s not unconscious like the others. He’s about to surrender himself to the Klingons when, suddenly, a tall handsome man with wavy brown hair and ruby red eyes pops onto the bridge with a loud crack. Immediately, all phasers are trained on the shocked figure. Jim staggers forward. “Who are you?” The tall man blinks before saying anything. “Tom Riddle. And where am I exactly?” Jim falters a bit with the unexpected question. “You are currently aboard the USS Enterprise. The best starship in the fleet.” Tom nods, still looking confused. “And what year is it?” It’s Jim’s turn to blink now. “May 12, 2643.” Tom hangs his head a bit and says a word whilst sighing. “Well… shit.” Jim, understanding the feeling, nods. Then he gets a brilliant idea. “Well, you’re First Officer at the moment. You have the con.” Jim claps Tom on the shoulder, and then staggers away. Tom just stands there, gaping, until another explosion rocks the whole ship. Then he quickly asks about all of the functions of everything and starts to give out orders. About three hours later, Spock limps onto the bridge with a slight peeved expression on his face. Tom stands up to meet him. “I am Spock of Vulcan. You have stolen my position on this ship, prepare to be nerve pinched.” Tom was about to ask what the hell the pointy eared bastard was talking about, when Spock’s hand landed on his shoulder. But before he could get his wand out, everything went black. 

X. Character Three throws a slumber party but only invites one person. Which character did they invite?

Sherlock accidentally screwed up one of his experiments and the results gave him (more) childlike sensibilities. He suddenly had the urge for a slumber party. But he was still Sherlock, so he would only invite one guest. And he knows just the person to… invite. He sneaks into the Avengers tower and (with Tony Stark’s help) he drugs and knocks Loki out. Upon returning to the flat he had banished John from earlier, he ties Loki up with magic suppressants. (Also with help from Tony.) When Loki finally woke up, everything was in place. Sherlock looked up. “Oh good, you’ve woken up. You are having a slumber party with me and you have no say in the matter.” Loki tried to talk, but nothing came out. Damn it Tony! He is soooo going to be sleeping on the couch for a month! Loki thought. Throughout the whole evening, Loki had to endure Sherlock making him try some tea and cookies (with experiment infused with them), jumping on the bed (Loki only flopped around, then fell off of the bed), Watch a bunch of crap telly (Loki didn’t even know how Sherlock could know that the man was the boy’s father by just looking at the turn ups on his jeans), and then finally going to bed (Sherlock had passed out when the experiment wore off. Loki was forgotten on the floor). When morning came, it was with Sherlock’s girly screams. (Loki got free of the magical suppressants.)

XI. All of the Characters get together for a 'wholesome' dinner… does it go well? Give details.

Every Sunday Loki, Tom Riddle, Sherlock Holmes, The Doctor, and Spock all got together to have dinner. It was Spock’s turn to choose the meal, so, he brought a ‘wholesome’ dinner. Plomeek soup. Tom poked it with his spoon. “Is this even ‘wholesome’?” Spock almost rolled his eyes. But it was a close thing. “It is very healthy for both Vulcans and humans alike.” Loki leaned over and took a whiff of the gross looking soup, but lurched away holding his nose tightly. “Notice how he didn’t say ‘pleasant’.” Then, Sherlock jumped away from the table with a horrified look on his face and started to back away. “Something just moved in there!” The Doctor just dropped his spoon and got up. “Nope.” Was all he said before quickly walking away. Tom politely folded his napkin and got up at a leisurely pace. “Thank you for the meal, it was appreciated, but sadly, I have to… run an errand.” He apparated away at once. Loki pointed to something behind Spock. “Oh, look! Captain James Kirk!” Spock spun around. Loki, taking his chance, teleported away. Seeing nothing there, Spock looked back at the table, and seeing everyone gone, he sighed and finished his soup. Every time…

XII. Mysteriously, Character One dies. Character Three and Character Five are the only ones around. How do they react?

Spock walked up to Sherlock. “Have you seen Loki around?” Sherlock looked up from the picture of a recent murder he was studying. “Yeah, he’s-“ Loki walked up. “Right here. What can I do for you Spock?” Spock nods, and then glares at the god with a staggering intensity. Loki then falls to the floor, twitching. Sherlock inches closer. “What did you do!?” Spock regards Sherlock with an emotionless stare. “I gave him the death glare.” Sherlock stops short. “Wait, that actually works?” Spock only nods. Sherlock shrugs. “Well, Hel’s gonna send him back sooner than later.” Spock clasped his hands behind his back. “Indeed.” And the both walk away. (“Hey, why did you kill him anyway?” “He sent me a fake love card addressed from the Captain.” “Ah.”)

XIII. Character Three gets into an accident. What were they riding? How did it happen?

So, Sherlock messed up yet another one of his experiments and now, John is a giant hedgehog version of Nyan Cat. “Faster, John! Fasteeeeeer! Wheeeee!” John sighed and kept on bounding through the clouds. He was about to scold Sherlock on just how childish he was acting, when- CRASH!!! John runs into an airplane. Everyone died. I mean, how could anyone survive that? (Cough, Ironman, cough…) Shut up. Hel gets pissed off by Sherlock’s deductions and she sends him back. And since he can’t get anything done without John around, he dies again. And quickly too. So she sends them both back ASAP. (Although they had to go back to the crash site to stumble around like the two luckiest people on earth.)

XIV. Character Two tries to get a job with the help of Character Three and Character Four. How did that go?

Tom wants to get a job, (Harry made him.) but he doesn’t know where to look. So, he goes and asks Sherlock and the Doctor for help. And that’s how they ended up with an interview with the manager of the Starbucks a block from 221B Baker Street. (They had helped him just because hey could get discounts for being the friends of the employee.) Tom got fired only after three days on the job. (The customers kept on complaining about their being belladonna, dragon scales, or newt eyes in their proffered drink.) So much for the discounts. Well, there was that Krispy Kreme’s a few blocks from here…

XV. Character Three or Character Four decide to leave a tavern. How does that go? Why did they leave?

Sherlock and the Doctor leave the tavern that they had spent a good portion of the night in. They are a bit tipsy. The Doctor leans toward Sherlock and almost trips over an angry cat. “Do you think they noticed yet?” Sherlock giggled. “Oh, I bet that they are about to find out very-“ BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Four motorcycles just blew up right on the spot. Why did they do that? Well, other than they just could, there were four bikers inside that were being complete and total dicks to them. So, they had to teach them not to mess with the ‘Science freak’ and the ‘Twilight-Zoned Alien’ ever again.

XVI. Character One wakes up in the bed with a random character of your choice!

Loki groaned. Holy Allfather, that smarts! He had gotten into a fight with Tony last night and had decided to drink his pains away. Alone. But apparently, he wasn’t so alone anymore. He looked over and his jaw dropped. Spock was sleeping right next to him! What the fuck happened!? Oh wait, now he remembers. Spock hadn’t known that red velvet cake was actually chocolate cake with red food coloring in it. Spock was slowly waking up. He rolled over and then he saw Sherlock laying there in tense silence. Spock just nerve-pinches him and goes back to sleep. 

XVII. A character of your choice becomes a supreme being and creates the world in their image. 

One of the few good things about being regenerated was that once in a while, he would become a supreme being. And he wanted to make at least one world in his image for just one day. So, he did. He set up a party for all of the billions of Doctors. They had all brought bananas. They all put their bananas in the air at the end of the wild party and screamed out, “BANANAS. ARE. GOOOOOD!!!” The Doctor even cried a little.

XVIII. Before we go, all of your characters want to take a moment to ask you (their creator) for something that they have always wanted.

1\. Loki looked up with widdle kitten eyes and asked in a soft pleading voice, “Please hand me your world on a silver platter.”

2\. Tom looked over and asked in a nonchalant voice, “Are you willing to kill that git Bumblebore for me?”

3\. Sherlock sprays you in the face with some concoction. You feel very persuadable. “Now, can you go and take naked pictures of Anderson and post them everywhere with a different insulting comment to each of them? Thank you.”

4\. The Doctor looks at his shoes as he asks a ‘simple’ question, “Can you rewire that thingamajig, and then connect that to the whowhatsit, and then flip the thingamabob forty three times before you turn off then turn back on the whatsthename and press ‘send’ for me please?” Your brain promptly implodes. 

5\. Spock set the brown and lumpy looking whistle onto your desk and looked at you with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. (Oooh, he must be real mad…) “Next time, will you please refrain from bringing me chocolates for Valentine’s Day disguised as a First Officer’s whistle?” (Geez, someone can’t take a joke…)


End file.
